I'm in Love with a Werewolf
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: Quil has a secret that he isn't about to tell Claire any time soon. But when her sixteenth birthday rolls around and it's more crucial than ever, will spilling it lead to good or bad things? And why is there so much tension between Sam & Quil? QuilxClaire. On hiatus
1. Trailer

**I'm in Love with a Werewolf**

Trailer

* * *

**Everyone has a secret...  
**

"_You promise not to tell..."_

"I swear."

**That they wish they never had.**

"_What is it?" she asked concerned.  
__  
[deep breath] "I-I-I'm..." Quil started.  
_

**It hurts the one we love the most...  
**

"_You're joking right?" Claire asked incredulous_

"_No..." [looks down]  
_

**And pushes away those we want to keep close.  
**

"_I can't take all your lies anymore Quil!"  
_  
"_I'm not lying, I'll prove it." [starts undressing]  
_  
"_Ew! Quil, stop it."  
_

**We'll go to great lengths to get them back**

_[Sees Claire and Sam making-out]_

"_What the hell?"_

_[the two pull away abruptly/mortified]  
_

**Even when they're under attack.**

"_Claire, you're a slut."_

"_No, that's _way_ too flattering for her."_

"_No wonder Quil got rid of you – you're trash."  
_

**But where will you go...**

_[Claire's sobbing into her knees/Rebecca rubs her back soothingly]_

"_They didn't mean it; Sam is not using you to get at Quil," Beckah told her, unsure.  
_

**When they're your only home?**

"_Quil... I-I I'm sorry." [about to cry]_

"_Come here." [holds his arms out]_

_[runs into them/they hug tightly]  
_

**Starring;**

**Sienna Joseph (older) as Claire Young  
**

"_Did you see him?" She asked impressed. "What a stud muffin!"  
_

**Tyson Houseman as Quil Ateara  
**

"_Have you scored with Claire yet?"_

"What do you mean?"

"You know... sex?"  
_  
_"_I know _that."_ [rolls eyes]  
_

**Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley  
**

_[Sees cute freshman (Claire)]  
_  
"_You know, I haven't seen you around."_

_[Claire blushes lightly/giggles and nods]  
_

**Minka Kelly as Rebecca Black  
**

"_Isn't he dreamy?"_

"Quil? Yeah." [Claire smiles to herself]

"_Not him – Paul."_

_[Claire gags on air] "Paul?"  
_

**I'm in Love with a Werewolf;  
A Quil/Claire story coming soon to Fanfiction**


	2. Birthday Party of the Year

**I'm in Love with a Werewolf**

Birthday Party of the Year

* * *

It was beautiful summer day – the weather was around seventy-five and the sun was brilliantly shining down on the lush grass. It was a fair shade of green and spouts of trees grew randomly amongst it. The birds that made a home out of the trees sang to each other as they made their entrance known to their little clan. A mother split a worm among her four babies and they stood, their necks outstretched, waiting desperately for more to come to them. It was the circle of life and it was all happening in her backyard on her birthday. Claire Young was turning fifteen and she had the figure to prove it. Over the years she had developed protruding breasts and thinning out her baby fat. She had a fairly slender figure and her dislike of too many sweets certainly helped on that level.

She walked out into her living room, taking in the surroundings with a grateful smile. She may have lived in the La Push reservation, but her house wasn't as run down as some of the others. Her father had restored their house since before the thought of her came about and he was getting done with the finishing details that would make her house a home. Claire smiled and the newly painted walls, the color was a light and cheery red color that gave a great emphasis to the more comfortable, relaxing furniture in the room. It was where most of the party was to be held and certainly where all the fun would happen. Her older cousin was already there and for the past half hour they had been playing War on the carpeting. So far he had won one game and she was in the middle of winning the second game after returning from getting a glass of water.

"Claire, you have more guests at the door!" Molly, her step-mother announced from the entry way. Her white, beaming face popped up in the gap between the rooms and Claire gave her an acknowledging nod. She excused herself from Ellie, her cousin, and made her way to the door. It was a short journey but one with taking.

As she flew open the door her four closest friends screamed out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Claire squealed giddily and exclaimed, "You guys are awesome! Come on in." before opening the door wider and allowing them all to enter.

First was Collin, he was a close friend but was way better acquainted with Seth Clearwater, making them the trouble-makers out of their group. Collin had a kind of homely look to him so he wasn't on the top of anyones To-Do list, but he wasn't so repulsive that he didn't have a good hook-up every now and again. He smiled broadly and asked, showing off the shiny wrapping paper, "Where do you want us to put your gifts?"

"Just over on the table in that room," Claire instructed, pointing to the room she had just come from. Collin shuffled on by and next was Seth Clearwater and Rebecca Black walking in side-by-side. The three of them had originally been friends since forever and started this 'golden' trio. Seth was lean and growing an awful lot so he was getting to look like a bean pole, a fairly fit beanpole, but a beanpole nonetheless. Beckah, as we called her, was the middle child in her family and the most outgoing between her and her sister. Jacob went to a public school so she didn't often get to see him interact with his friends at school. Beckah and everyone else knew Rachel was a bookworm and incredibly shy once it comes to guys so there was no competition there.

Seth and Beckah give her another round of birthday greetings before heading into the other room, Beckah giving her a quick hug as they passed. Claire shut the door once the fourth and final member came inside.

"Hey Clairebear! Happy birthday!" the man of her dreams told her before giving her a tight hug. Quil Artera was the resemblance of a dream boat in Claire's pubescent mind. He was older than her by a couple years so he was automatically better built than most guys her age, he worked out so he had a nice stack of muscles dispersed among his body, and she's pretty much known him since the day she was born and it means a lot that he's stuck around that long. Plus, his scent was heavenly.

Claire hummed internally at the interaction. "Thanks Quil. I'm glad you could make it."

"And miss this? C'mon Claire, you know me better than that," Quil said, pulling his head back to look her in the eyes.

_Fortunately I do. _Claire thought as she smiled to herself. There was nothing like being close to Quil, figuratively and literally. Quil and Claire backed out of the embrace, her arms suddenly feeling a little bit heavier.

"So, are we using the pool today?" Quil asked with a cheeky smile.

Claire blushed lightly, tickled pink at the thought of seeing Quil shirtless for a couple hours. "Yeah," she replied timidly. She didn't want to seem too eager in case he might catch her drift. He seemed oblivious as he chuckled and began to walk into the next room to join the others.

"Claire!" Beckah called as soon as she stepped into the room, "Come over here, we were just about to play a game."

Claire eyed her wearily, not sure if she could be trusted. "What game?" she asked before sitting in their little circle they had going on the floor. Seth was on her right with Quil quickly falling into place on her left. Beckah sat across from Seth and to the left of Quil while Collin was just kind of hanging out someplace in between Beckah and Seth.

"A totally harmless one – Would you rather," Beckah commented nonchalantly.

"Well, I guess it could be fun," Claire replied, a bit of the uneasiness fading.

"All right then. Collin – would you rather hook up with Leah Clearwater or Claire?" Beckah targeted him, anticipating his answer.

"Easy. Leah," Collin responded with a lustful smile.

Claire, offended, retorted, "Hey!"

"Sorry Claire, but she is _hot!_" Collin said admirably, no doubt imagining her at the mometn.

"And what am I?" Claire asked, getting slightly worked up.

"Uhm... Seth! Would you rather hook up with Leah or Claire?" Collin said quickly, obviously not wanting to go further in the muddled water of Claire's self-image.

"Dude!" Seth exclaimed, mystified by the question itself.

"Sorry, I forgot you had that thin against Claire. Duh."

"You're sick," Seth grimaced, clearly rethinking his friendship. Whereas Beckah and Claire were finding great amusement out of Collin's stupidity as they giggled viciously. Quil even joined in a little, not wanting to make Seth too terribly uncomfortable.

But as Seth scoped out for the next person he didn't take Quil's kindness into consideration as he said, "Okay then. Quil – would you rather hook up with Claire or Beckah?"

Immediately, Claire ceased giggling. She could feel her face grow warm as her heart steadily sped up, the blood pulsing faster than ever before. Quil's face matched Claire's as it quickly began to fill with a faint pink color in both his cheeks. He mumbled something in response, but apparently n o one heard it.

"Dude, what'd you say?" Seth asked.

"Claire," Quil muttered softly, his face turning a shade darker.

"What?" Seth asked once again.

"Claire," Quil spoke softly again, casting his brown eyes down onto the carpet.

"Bro, I can't hear you."

"CLAIRE!" Quil burst, frustrated as everyone's apparent temporary deafness.

Claire's faced burned bright red and her eyes widened, she didn't want to overread what he had just said, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to get slap happy over it. She's been waiting for years for some hint as to that Quil might like her and it just landed on her lap, on her birthday no less, the b est time other than possibly Christmas or Valentine's Day.

Beckah gawked at Quil, her jaw slanted. "And what's wrong with me?" she asked in an accusatory tone, laying the pressure on thick.

"N-Nothing... it's just that-that... I'm going for a swim now," Quil stammered before hurriedly getting up and practically sprinting out the backdoor onto the patio.

"OoOoO!" Collin and Seth sang, breaking the awkwardness of the situation a bit.

"You guys are such girls!" Beckah commented, rolling her eyes at their antics.

In response Seth and Collin began to giggle ferociously, mocking what Beckah and Claire's sounds earlier when Collin asked Seth's question. Claire paled a bit, only slightly amused whereas Beckah laughed good-naturedly before telling them to shut up with a charming smile.

-x-

Later during the party the five were out in the pool goofing off and having a generally good time. The whole Would You Rather thing was blown over for the most part, but Clairew as a bit embarrassed about being called out so quickly. Embarrassed, but excited. She floated leisurely on her pink, inflatable raft as she day dreamed of her and Quil; often occurrences in such a dull world.

As she lay there unknowing, the guy of her dreams was swimming steadily towards her. Once he arrived, Quil plopped his arms ontop of her raft, causing a bit of water to splash up. She peaked, irritated with being disturbed. When she saw who it is she merely closed her eyes and thought no more of it.

"Hey, you wanna join us, Miss Fifteen?" Quil asked with a smile that went unnoticed by her closed eyes.

"Not particularly," she replied, shifting to better soak up the summer sun.

"Well, we're about to play chicken. So if you want to... we need another girl," Quil aid, shuddering at the thought of having to have either Seth or Collin's junk pressing against the back of his skull.

"I'll think about it," Claire smirked, knowing fully what he was thinking.

"Okay Clairebear, but I get first choice," Quil reminded her with a sly wink before swimming back to the group near the shallow end.

Claire blushed slightly at the movement, smiling from pure adoration of the boy. She went back to relaxing after adjusting once Quil's weight left the raft. For a few minutes she had solitary serenity, completely tranquil and almost enough to fall asleep in the pool, the waves slowly lulling her to sleep.

"AHH!" Claire screamed, the raft completely disappearing from underneath her as her front side made contact with the lukewarm water. Angrily, she breaks the surface gasping for air and sputtering while Collin and Seth high-fived, laughing hysterically at their prank. Claire glared at the duo.

"Very funny you guys," She said tightly, splashing water in their general direction.

"Oh come on Claire," Seth laughed.

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" Collin joined in, laughing harder with his partner in crime.

"Whatever," Claire said with a roll of her eyes.

"Dude, don't be like that," Seth told her, the amusement in his voice not as apparent.

"Like what?"

"Like what?" Collin repeated, using the exact same stuck up tone she used in her last statement.

"I do not sound like that!" Claire laughed, slapping him playfully on the head since it was the only visible part of his body.

"Ow," Collin whined, mock rubbing the side of his head, "We came over to get you for chicken but now..."

"Now what?" Claire asked.

Collin gave her a devious smile and said in a dreamy voice near the end, "I guess someone else will have to sit on Quil's broad, oh so strong shoulders."

"Wait a minute, have you ready my _diary?_" Claire demanded, shocked and mortified at the thought of the two flipping through the countless pages she has written about Quil before laughing and mocking her.

"Every night before I go to bed," Collin teased, egging her on.

"I can't believe you two. Now I'm going to have to get a new hiding spot!" Claire said, exasperated at the thought provoking task.

"Might I suggest you put it in a place where you can't see that 'Claire's Diary' is plastered all over it," Seth said with a coy smile, playing along with Collin.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" Quil called from the other side of the pool.

"Oh Silvio!" Collin called, glancing at Seth.

"Yes Micky?" Seth responded.

"How do you call your lover-boy?"

"Come here lover-boy!" Seth feistily replied.

"And if he doesn't answer?"

"Oh, lover-boy!" Seth crooned in a sweet voice.

"And if he still doesn't answer?"

"I simply say: baby! _Oh oh_ baby! My sweet baby – you're the one!" Seth sang out the rest of the introduction to the classic song.

"Shut up, he might here you!" Claire hissed at them, afraid that he was going to overhear their serenade type thing and she would be forced to die of embarrassment.

Much to her dismay Seth and Collin both joined in singing, "Baby! _Oh- Oh_ baby. My sweet baby – you're the one!"

"All right, I'm out of here," Claire fumed. Her face had gone from the normal tanned color to being inflamed with red. Her cheeks were the worst offenders saying as they stuck out and seemed to concentrate twice the amount of blood than the rest of her face. Nevertheless, she began to swim over to Quil, leaving the two laughing loudly behind her with each stroke. They followed her at a safe distance, still laughing their asses off all the while.

Claire felt relieved when she reached Beckah in her blue bikini that seemed to be made up of string more than water-resistant material. The girl smiled wildly at her, a devilish glint in her eye that Claire chose to ignore. She began to greet her friend, but burst into screams after uttering "Hey, where's–" when Quil popped out of the water, somehow placing himself that he got her onto his shoulders.

"Right here, babe," Quil responded to her unfinished question with a broad smile, securing his rather large hands on her shins. He was calm and collected and Claire was having a huge spaz attack, giggling and demanding to be let down in fear of dying from heart attack as she clutched onto his head. Of course, Quil wasn't having any of that.

Beckah raised her eyebrows at the two, noticing their behavior towards one and other. She knew that Claire was flirting but Quil seemed like he was interested too. At least that's what she was getting off his vibe.

"Who's going to play with Becks?" Claire asked aloud, once her and Quil stopped squabbling over whether or not she should be let down. The answer obviously resulted in a no. Claire didn't mind in the least, the whole time all she was thinking was: _Did you hear that?- babe. He called you babe!_

"Hey, goof balls! Someone get Beckah on their shoulders and into the five feet water!" Quil barked at the Seth and Collin who were currently splashing each other like five-year-old girls in the shallowest part of the pool.

"Yes, sir!" Collin shouted, saluting Quil.

"Right away, sir!" Seth called out before pretending to dive into the water. A moment later he scooped up Beckah on to his shoulder.

"Whoa!" Beckah wobbled a bit on his shoulders and she clutched onto his head quickly for support. He ground his teeth as her long nails dug into his temples, creating a pain he's never felt before.

"You got it?" He asked through clenched teeth as she slowly began to release her insane grip on his head.

"Yeah," Beckah said, quickly letting go of his head and rather promptly put her hands on her knees.

-x-

Twenty minutes later it was the third round of an intense chicken battle. Collin was reffing and claimed Quil and Claire the winners of the last two rounds. The last one was close, but Claire shoved Beckah off just before she got good leverage over her. Quil was a sturdy base, which was a key component to their team. Seth was a pole, as described earlier, and it clearly showed when they tumbled in the water time after time again. At this point it was anyone's game and every one was feeling sort of tired.

"Dudes, I'm hungry," Seth stated, his stomach growling in the water.

"Me too," Collin concurred.

"You guys are always hungry," Beckah retorted, not feeling any sympathy for the teenage boys.

"I'm ready for some cake myself," Quil commented from underneath Claire.

"Well then we _must_ have cake if Quil says so," Beckah teased.

"Ha ha," Quil said dryly back at her, lifting his foot to kick Seth where it counts. Beckah, noticing this, reached over and gave Claire and good, defenseless shove on the shoulder with both hands. Claire squealed, tumbling back in the water, dragging Quil along with her. Beckah and Seth cheered while giving each other a good high five as Claire and Quil emerged from the depths of the pool. Quil, the sore loser he is, went over and pushed the unsuspecting Beckah into the water. He laughed robustly as he climbed out of the pool, water pooling around him like melted groupies. A moment later Beckah popped out of the water, gasping for air as she clung onto Seth. Claire rolled her eyes at his broad smirk (probably from having her heaving breasts pushed up against his back) and joined Quil on land.

After they dried off and ate their piece of marble cake (or five in Seth and Collin's case) Claire gathered everyone in the living room to open presents. Her step-mother was out at the moment running an emergency errand so to Claire's luck she didn't have to deal with the paparazzi that was her step-mother taking twenty bajillion pictures of her.

"Wow Collin, how uhm... disturbing," Claire said as she held up the lacy black thong. It was the second present she opened at not all at she was expecting from the little box. She was hoping it would be a necklace or something, but of course her guy friend would find some way to make it awkward, being the awkward turtle he was.

"It's your size, right? I figured you shouldn't let that ass of yours get shoved away by those granny panties–"

"Dude! Shut the hell up!" Quil interrupted Collin's inappropriate talk. He then turned to Claire and said in a sweeter tone, "Keep going."

Claire gave him a thankful smile as she grabbed the closest box, this one of a purple color. She looked at the tag before announcing, "It's Seth's!"

"Oh em gee! Open it! Open it!" Seth gushed, mocking what Beckah had said earlier when Claire was opening her present.

Claire ripped open the wrapping paper, throwing it in a nice little pile on the floor next to her. Inside she found a blue box and joyfully popped off the lid. When she took out some of the tissue paper and saw the contents her jaw dropped again. "A matching bra. Seriously guys, did you go shopping together?"

"You know it girlfriend," Seth said with a wink.

"Shut up," Beckah said smiling before hitting him lightly on the chest. He jokingly winced in pain, as if her hit had left him wounded on the battle field, telling Collin how he was hit and to leave without him.

Ignoring Seth's typical goofiness, Claire glanced around the room for a fourth present. When she finally came to the conclusion that he didn't get her a present at all she hesitantly stated, "Uhm... that's it."

"What do you mean, that's it?" Beckah questioned, her head perking up at the slight quaver in her best friend's voice.

"Dude, you didn't get her a present?" Seth asked incredulously, staring at Quil.

"Err–" Quil stammered, not exactly sure what to say. He exchanged looking guiltily at his friends to the floor, somehow fascinated with the beige carpeting. His muscles were tense under his white, semi-transparent tee shirt and it was obvious he didn't have an excuse or just wasn't comfortable with sharing it.

"I suppose it's all right," Claire said with an upbeat tone, but it was hard to hide the disappointment on her and the sad look in her eyes. Seeing this, Collin sent a sassy _tsk_ in Quil's direction, wiggling his finger back and forth.

"Come on Claire. Let's go put away your stuff," Beckah insisted before shooting a 'look what you've done' glare at Quil.

Claire nodded in agreement as she sheepishly gathered the objects her friends had brought for her. Claire gave a box to Beckah and she carried the other two up the stair case, one in each hand. Beckah was a step or two behind her. Once they got into her light green bedroom Beckah plopped the present on her dressed and sighed with disbelief, "What an ass."

-x-

The party ended about an hour later, Collin and Seth hurried home before they could be recruited for the cleaning crew. The last thing they want to do is manual labor, especially on a 'joyous day such as this one'. It wasn't a huge loss though because Quil was still in the backyard helping rake leaves or whatever it is teenage boys are capable of doing. Claire and Beckah were only a few yards away, cleaning up the mess that resided more towards her patio.

"So... anyone crush worthy around here?" Beckah teased, waggling her eyebrows. Claire doesn't usually share crush stuff with her and Beckah figured she'd try to get information for once.

"Well, there's this one guy..." Claire trailed off, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh my goodness, Claire has a crush," Beckah sing-songed with glee.

"Shhh! He's right over here," Claire said and immediately felt like kicking herself.

_What did I just do? She has the biggest mouth ever. Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Beckah's gray eyes widened as soon as she realized who Claire was referring to. She glanced over the the older guy's body from where they were with approval, Claire certainly knew where the good stuff lie. "You _have_ to ask him out!" Beckah smiled, the happy feeling was infectious.

"What? No way," Claire refuted. She followed Beckah's gaze and had to admire him along side her. There was no way in hell that she had a chance with a teenage god like Quil. They hung out sure, but he probably had tons of experienced, hotter, older girls in his contact list that he hung out with just as much. The thought pushed Claire's self-confidence farther down in her pit of doom.

"Yes way, now go!" Beckah said, nudging her to the edge of the patio.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"No!" Claire stomped her foot, attempting to make her point clear.

"Come on Claire, you've got this. So what if he didn't get you a present and he's like two years older than you, and he's way out of your league and–"

"Beckah! Totally not helping," Claire cut her off. If it continued her self-confidence might have ended up diminishing all together. Sometimes Beckah doesn't think over what she says... like all the time.

"But! But, I can tell that he likes you. I could have been on his shoulders for five minutes before chicken started, but he chose _you_. So you go out there and get your man, girlie!" Beckah told her, making a pretty good attempt at a pep talk.

"All right," Claire said nervously, a bit of that self-confidence peeking through the trees.

_Here goes everything... _Claire groaned inwardly as she took a deep breath. Once her head cleared a second later she made her way over to Quil. He was adorable as ever being a good Samaritan and friend by picking up candy wrappers that lay next to the pool. Claire's bets were on one of the two Stooge Brothers.

He was slightly bent over with a Skittles wrapper in his hand when Claire tapped him on the shoulder, quietly begging for his attention. Instinctively he turned, a surprised look on his face. Once he laid eyes on the familiar face he smiled broadly, showing his white teeth off inadvertently.

"Hey Clairebear," he said gently, in a greeting tone.

"Uhm Quil... W-Will you–"

* * *

**(A/N: So? What did you think? :) This will probably be the longest chapter but otherwise they're all going to be fairly the same length so don't worry – plenty of stuff to read ahead! Pretty please with sugar and gorgeous werewolves on top leave a comment, they make me happy :))**


End file.
